


March 10, 1925

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr: micromarvel, Young Bucky, Young Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers shared everything. Including fire-trucks





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for today's Birthday prompt for Bucky: a word for every year. I'd love to talk to you over on [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel). Please come say hi.
> 
> Beta'd by [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry), who didn't throw up a rainbow. Probably.

The first thing Bucky does with his new fire-truck is show it to Stevie.

“Neat!” Steve says, turning it over in his hands. “So how old are you now, Buck?”

Bucky puffs out his chest. “I'm eight.”

Frowning, Steve asks, “How come you're eight and I'm still only six?”

“My grandma is one hundred,” Bucky answers with a shrug.

Steve's eyes go wide. “Gee, that _is_ old.”

Bucky pauses. “Stevie,” he asks at last, “will you still be my friend when we're a hundred?”

Steve pushes the truck aside. “Of course,” he replies solemnly. “You're my best pal, aren't you?”


End file.
